The New Recruit
by Dro618
Summary: The new recruit in Project Freelancer has everyone wondering his story. Who is he and why is he here after selection had already finished?
Drip. Drip. Drip. Drip. Drip. Drip.

Man that was getting annoying to hear. I mean I know this is prison but this is almost unbearable. How do they expect me to reform if all I can focus on is the relentless dripping of that damn leaky pipe? I mean I'm normally a pretty chill guy but even I can't handle that shit. Now, where the hell was Tyson with that laundry cart. He was supposed to be here like ten minutes ago. He better get here soon if he values all of his bones. I'm in a really bad mood.

"Hey, freak. Why are you standing so close to the cell bars? Surely you weren't waiting for the laundry cart. After the warden found out that Tyson was smuggling prisoners out, that would look really bad for you?"

Well, it would appear that Tyson was found out. It's a shame; he was my nonviolent way out of this hellhole. I guess ill just have to do this the hard way then. All I need to do is get to the laundry room; I can continue the plan from there. I guess that really only leaves me with one course of action then. Time to heckle the guard.

"Me? I would never ever try to break out of this place. I wouldn't get to see your pretty face anymore. Everyone knows how much I love seeing your face." Ah, there is the ever-predictable blush that I was expecting form him. He really is way to temperamental for a prison guard. I don't really care though, it just makes my job all the easier.

"You really need to learn how to shut your mouth you freak. After all, you're not really in the best of standings in this place. No one would really notice if you showed up with a few extra bruises on your face, now would they?" He grinned like he had just made the greatest comeback of all time. Of course he thinks that, I have seen animals with more intelligence that him. He also apparently doesn't really know why I'm here if he thinks he can take me on in a fight. I have fought and killed the best fighters on this planet but he thinks he can hold a torch to me. Ha, what a joke.

"Oh, I do love how you talk dirty to me. How about you make good on that threat and give me a proper spanking. Teach me a lesson, make me behave." I put all of my training into use with that. Man, I never realized how sexy I could make my voice. God, this guy is so gullible. He is like a tomato and there isn't even anyone around us. I almost feel bad for using his sexuality to my advantage but then I remember all of the times he has confiscated my blanket and pillow or dumped my lunch. Now, I don't feel as bad as I did a few seconds ago. So, now the question is if he takes the bait or not. I can see his mind working but will he fall for it.

"I beat you would like that wouldn't you?" Nice, I nailed it. Never underestimate a teenage assassin who has been trained all his life to convince people to do what they want. Not only did he miss with a trained assassin, he messed with the best in the business. "Is that what you want me to do, spank you until you're a good boy? Until you beg me for a chance to be good?" Good, he is slowly moving towards the cell. That is his mistake, and I'm going to profit off of it. He is getting comfortable now; the blush is slowly starting to disappear. Ok, now I just got to keep pushing him.

"Yeah, I want you to make me beg for forgiveness. I want you to punish me for all of the bad things I did." He is just a few feet away from the bars so it shouldn't take too much longer. Just to make sure that he keeps progressing, I went over to my bed and laid in what I assumed was a sexy pose. I really hope this works because if it doesn't, then I am really fucked. If the bulge in his pants was anything to go by, it was working.

"I think that the other guards wouldn't notice if I was gone for ten minutes." Oh thank god, he is reaching for the bars with his keys. He fell for the act, but I want him really in a frenzy so I'm going to amp things up a little bit.

"Oh, I don't think they would notice it either Officer Morris or do you want me to call you something a little more appropriate? Maybe I can call you Daddy since your gonna spank me." Just to be sure, I also threw a wink in. I think it worked because all the sudden he went still as a statue. Hopefully that's just shock, it really won't be good if I triggered something. That would throw off the whole plan and that would suck. Nope, it worked because he is moving so quickly with the keys that he dropped them. He picked them back up and he opened the door. He is rushing towards me with pure lust in his eyes. Apparently he seems to have forgotten the fact that I am in prison for a reason. Well, that is his mistake. Just before he reaches me, I pull out my toothbrush from underneath my pillow. I spent a good three hours sharpening it yesterday in case something like this happened. Just as he went to kiss me, I stabbed him in the stomach and shoved the toothbrush up through his rib cage. He was dead before he hit the floor.

I searched his body for the keys and found them in his pocket. Poor guy, its too bad that he decided to make a teenage assassin his prey. Thinking of situations that I might face ahead, I also grabbed the Billy club and his gun. I stashed the gun in my waistband but I held the Billy club ready. I only have about ten minutes before the guard shift and when he doesn't report it's going to look really shifty. So I started jogging through the halls, and I am really lucky that memory training was one of the bigger aspects of the academy. To anyone else, this would be just a huge maze of gray cement hallways but I know this place like a map. Three left turns, two right turns and one more left turn and I'm outside the laundry room. Everyone here always says they feel bad that I got my yard time taken but I did it on purpose. I strategically planned it so that I wouldn't have to deal with any prisoners while this went down. The struggle is going to be getting in the laundry room and out to the loading dock. Since the prison is really big on supporting the locals, they ship out all the laundry to get it washed. So, it's essential that I make it to the loading docks. Since Tyson was caught, there are bound to be at least two officers in the laundry room. As I peak into the laundry room, I count two guards standing behind one more guard beating Tyson.

"All you have to do to stop this is tell us who you were trying to smuggle out Tyson." Great, its officer Tyler and his two lackeys officer Artie and officer Smith. They are known infamously for having snitches all over the prison and beating prisoners to a pulp to get information. It is actually kind of sad if you think about it. Officer Tyler is a power hungry dick and his sidekicks are so stupid I'm convinced that they share a brain. This should be fairly easy. I quietly open the door and sneak behind a laundry container. I take another look at the situation and they are all focusing on Tyson.

"Just tell us Tyson, it would be so much easier than what were going through now. I am getting blood all over my hands! It is absolutely ruining my knuckles too. Just tell me so we can move on to the real culprit." Tyson looked up and I noticed how badly they had beaten him. He had bleeding cuts all over his face and they were bleeding into his eyes. They also had given him a black eye and a split lip that would definitely need stitches after this. That was just his face; I wasn't even considering his body in the slightest.

"Well, you see if I told you I would be a snitch. The problem is, I ain't no snitch." I was surprised that Tyson could speak. I was also surprised at his apparent strength because I know trained assassins that would have given the information by now. Then he did something that surprised me even more. He looked directly at me, winked, and then spit directly into officer Tyler's face. This sent officer Tyler into a frenzy and he started hitting him nonstop so I walked up behind the two lackey idiots and slammed their heads together hard enough that I heard bone crack. Officer Tyler turned around and when he saw me he went to grab his baton. Before he had even touched it, I grabbed his wrist and broke it with a sharp twist. He yelled out in pain but I was past caring at this point. I had witnessed him beat one of my only friends until he was bloody and broken. I took the Billy club and hit him as hard as I could in his throat crushing his windpipe. I wanted him to suffer and suffocating to death seemed pretty good to me. I walked over to Tyson and he was facedown. I felt for a pulse but I couldn't find one. I turned him over and closed his eyes. I grabbed a nearby sheet and laid it over top him.

As I walked out to the loading dock, there was a van waiting for me. I got in and it started driving away. After about 500 hundred feet I heard the prison siren go off. It didn't matter now though because I had made it out. After about three miles, I asked the driver to stop. When he stopped, I asked him to check me for injuries and when he got out I swept his legs out from underneath him. I put a round into his head with the pistol I had stolen and I got into the driver seat of the van. I kept driving until I hit a town and I found the local bar. There I ordered a stiff drink and looked around. There was nothing to noticeable, just some huge bald guy with a British guy who kept making knock knock jokes. I took the drink from some girl with red hair and took a long sip. All the sudden, the room started spinning. The British guy started motioning towards me but then the world went black.

When I woke up, I was in a white room. I looked around and noticed two people. I immediately got into a defensive stance but they just looked at me like I was behaving weirdly. After a moment of silence, I asked them the only relevant question. "Where the hell am I?"

"I am glad that you asked, I am the Counselor. You are in the base of a program that is a highly secret military program known as Project Freelancer." He said with a calm tone that suggested that everything was perfectly fine. Does he know that I was kidnapped? He must but I don't remember him from the bar. Maybe he saved me from my kidnappers but then that means that he thinks that I owe him something.

"Okay, how does that come into play with me? Did you kidnap me and just expect me to participate?" I couldn't help but be angry. Did they know who they were fucking with? I was the most dangerous person on my entire plane.

"We have recruited you because of your unique background. We believe that you can be a possible asset Project Freelancer. As for your kidnapping, you had just escaped prison and we were taking precautions." What the hell? They think they can just take me like I am a thing to be owned. I am a renowned assassin; they could've at least showed a little respect.

"Okay, so I am a recruit then?"

"Yes, we find you to be quite extraordinary."

"What is expected of me if I am to participate?"

The other guy finally spoke up, "You will be expected to follow military code and complete any missions we give you. Failure to do so will result in immediate dismissal from Project Freelancer and back into your jail cell." Well, that really narrows down my choices. I am not stupid; I know when I have been beaten so I will participate for now. If I see fit to leave the program, then I will.

"Alright, I will join your program."

"Good, please select one of the names from the list in front of you. All of our agents are given a codename to keep the identity of our agents confidential. You may choose any of the available names." A screen of names popped up in front of me and I didn't recognize a single one of them. I looked through them and selected the coolest looking one I could find.

"Excellent choice. Now you have the choice of picking one primary color and trim for your armor."

"I want black armor with black trim."

"Very well, welcome to the program Agent California."


End file.
